


приговор

by mikio1322



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, M/M, OOC, Open Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322
Summary: Всё опять мчалось по кругу. Роджерс продолжал быть мудаком, которому за форму и красивые глаза прощали всё, а Брок каким-то образом вытащил свой счастливый билет.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 5





	приговор

**Author's Note:**

> бета восхитительная [Blackain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackain)

— Чего ты хочешь? Чего ты, чёрт побери, хочешь?

— Умереть за тебя, мой Капитан.

Из разбитых губ кровь капала куда-то на футболку, синяки уже явно проступали на скулах и шее, а Брок не переставал ухмыляться.

Он был повержен, да. Прятался слишком долго, слишком невовремя вышел из тени, слишком удачно попал как раз к развязке этого грустного спектакля.

Роджерс уже потерял того, кто за него был готов и в огонь и в воду. Не сумел закрыть своей доблестной грудью и вибраниумным щитом: его милый малыш Баки сейчас ожидал выполнения приговора в камере смертников. Апелляции и адвокаты Старка не помогли.

А тут ещё и Брок с его глупыми попытками вывести из себя Кэпа. Получилось отлично, и это было не ново. Привычный сладковатый вкус крови на губах, привычные быстрые и методичные движения, привычный не то всхлип, не то почти рык на самом пике.

Адреналин делал оргазмы ярче, сильнее. Хотелось трахаться так вечность. Только так — после хорошей драки, ударов, под которыми кости едва оставались целыми, и жгучей ненависти, которая только разжигала азарт.

Раньше так и было: миссия, а после неё — быстрый секс где-то в подсобке — до кабинетов у них никогда не хватало терпения. Брок знал, что умеет играть на чувствах Кэпа. Кэп тоже это знал. И вёлся, каждый грёбаный раз вёлся и позволял Броку снова повторить хорошее.

Вероятно, нормальные пары так не делали. Да и даже случайные партнёры не позволяли бы себе вот так, даже те, кто угорал по боли и прочему из темы. То, что было у них, Брок не мог даже сравнить с тем, что получал он в своих не отношениях.

Это было завораживающе. Ослепительно красиво. На бледной коже расцветали синяки, на смуглой оставались кровь и небольшие раны-укусы. Брок всегда старался ударить по-сильнее, пройтись по болевым, разбередить все старые раны, засыпать в них соль.

А Роджерс вёлся, потому что был больным сукиным сыном, он хотел то же самое и слишком удачно вмазался в Брока.

Они продолжали. И когда Кэп узнал про Гидру, Брок посчитал своей личной победой то загнанное дыхание, те расширенные зрачки, всю ту ненависть, что заставляла так яростно вбиваться и шептать, недоговаривая ругательства.

А потом Роджерс нашёл своего Баки. Любовь всей жизни Кэпа оказалась лучшим оружием Гидры. Какая ирония.

Кэпу стало не до секса со своим теперь — и всегда — не бывшим не бойфрендом. И Брок тогда исчез. Растворился в дыму рушащегося Трискелиона, выбрался и продолжил своё шоу.

Теперь Кэп бегал за ним, как бегал за своим Баки. Роджерс, ублюдок, искал их обоих: одного он явно хотел отправить в тюрьму, а другого — в свою постель.

Да вот только судьба оказалась той ещё блядью. В тюрьме оказался Баки, а трахался с Роджерсом Брок.

Какая жалость.

Тюрьмы не предполагали обмен, но Роджерс точно уже придумал, как вытащить своего любовничка из-за решётки.

Вот только Брока он туда засадить не пытался. Всё опять мчалось по кругу, Роджерс продолжал быть мудаком, которому за форму и красивые глаза прощали всё, а Брок каким-то образом вытащил свой счастливый билет.

Когда прятки по всему миру только начались, Брок оставлял за собой взрывы, пожары и подсказки для Кэпа, а Кэп, пытаясь спасти, — горы трупов. Брок не убивал, давал время почти поймать себя, почти нагнать, но потом Роджерс проёбывался. Брок хотел бы убиться об Роджерса, но пока что было наоборот.

Всё было наоборот. Бедный малыш Баки ждал исполнения приговора. Брок — своей очереди вылететь из койки Роджерса во всю ту же камеру смертников.

Новые укусы и порезы заживали быстрее, синяки раскрашивали полтела, а Брок шало смеялся, когда Роджерс бесился и пытался сам продавить Брока по болевым.

Больше адреналина, больше ярости. Секс на грани безумия, почти сломанные запястья, почти выбитые ключицы из-за неправильной асфиксии, почти порванные связки от хрипов, стонов и смеха.

***

Проснулся Брок в камере смертников. До выполнения приговора оставался ещё не один год. 


End file.
